


Jingle Balls All The Way

by ann_jay009



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, First Christmas, Fluffy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009
Summary: Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:1. No profit is to be made from fan creation.2. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,3. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55
Collections: MPL Christmas Collab 2020





	Jingle Balls All The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueCaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCaty/gifts), [juliabsquared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliabsquared/gifts).



> Lilydusk's guidelines for Fan Creations:
> 
> Fanwork creator is free to create any kinds of fan creations and share them on any public or private platform as long as the creator acknowledges that:  
> 1\. No profit is to be made from fan creation.  
> 2\. Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional,  
> 3\. Fan creation is to be a transformative work, derived from a single idea, a single sketch, or a small percentage of the original piece.

_ A week before Christmas... _

Tora entered Poppy’s apartment and sighed as he saw the christmas decorations. He still had to get her a gift. He never celebrated Christmas before and certainly not with a loved one.  _ My girlfriend, _ he thought, still in awe that she was his and he was hers. He heard voices coming from the kitchen and recognized Erdene’s voice. They had not noticed his arrival. He was about to join them but stopped when he heard Poppy talking about her ex-boyfriend.

“... my first Christmas with a boyfriend since I broke up with Julri,” Poppy said.

“Sweetie, you cannot compare the two. Julri is a cheating bastard who only thinks with his dick and Tora… well, I’m sure you know what he does with his dick!” Erdene said. 

They both laughed hysterically. Tora rolled his eyes.  _ Is there a moment when they don’t talk about my junk? _

“You’re right, Dene. Tora isn’t like Julri at all but I can’t help but remember all my Christmases with him. How he always ridiculed me and my gifts, saying I was just a kid who didn’t know what a man really wanted.”

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all this with that asshole,” Erdene said. “Have you thought about what you want to give Tora?”

“I...I don’t know,” Poppy said, sounding miserable. “I just want for us to spend some time together, laugh and fall asleep snuggled up against each other. But since it’s our first Christmas together, I feel like I should give him something.”

“If you want my opinion, and even if you don’t, I don’t think Tora is the materialistic kind. And I honestly can only think of one thing he would truly want.” 

Tora quickly walked back to the entrance, opened the door and closed it with a loud bang. He didn’t want to hear what Erdene was about to say to Poppy. He had heard enough to know what he was going to give to her. Also, he wanted to be surprised by Poppy, to see her eyes twinkle with love and joy as he unwrapped her gift. After hearing about how Julri treated her, he would give her the Christmas she dreamed of. 

“Tora? You’re back already?” Poppy asked, coming to meet him. 

She smiled at him and went on the tip of her toes to kiss him. He hugged her tightly to him, deepening the kiss. He never got enough of her, her smiles, her smell, her warmth. He felt his dick grow hard, which happened every time he touched her.

“Yeah. I told Quincey he didn’t need my help choosin’ and coordinatin’ his Christmas party favors. What the hell do I know about this shit?”

Poppy laughed and he lowered his head, nibbling on her neck. His hand went to her bottom and he pressed her against his erection. Poppy moaned, slipped her hands under his shirt and delicately scratched his back.

“I think I’ll be going now,” Erdene said, clearing her throat. “I’ll call you later to continue our conversation, Pops. Much later!”

****

_ Christmas Eve… _

Poppy stood awkwardly in front of the mirror. Did she look all right? She expected Tora to arrive any minute now.  _ Why am I so nervous about this evening and this little gift?  _ She knew why, of course. The ghost of Julri loomed in her mind, telling her she was still trying to play grown-up. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself. 

_ PING! _

She looked at her phone and frowned when she saw it was a text from Tora. Had he been detained? Would he be able to make it to her place tonight? She knew his line of work wasn’t the regular nine to five kind of work, but surely even the clan took some time off during the holidays. 

“ _ I’m sorry Bobby, I have to change our plans. Come to my place. I’m waiting for you.” _

She replied that she was on her way.  _ Why does he want me to go to his place? Did something happen? Should I change? _ She decided to go as she was, she could always change at Tora’s place as she had some pieces of clothes over there. She put on her winter coat, grabbed her purse and left.

Tora’s place was dark and eerily silent as she let herself in. 

“Tora? Are you there?” she asked, trying to keep her growing panic in check. She was ready to leave when he answered her.

“I’m here. Turn on the light.”

She did as he said, not sure what was waiting for her. Once she saw him she burst into laughter. Tora was standing in the middle of his living room butt naked, a ribbon wrapped around him.

“What is going on? Why are you naked?”

“I thought I would be your Christmas tree to decorate,” Tora said, blushing. A few bowls were next to him on the coffee table.

Poppy laughed so hard, her sides hurt. She approached him and grabbed the ribbon. She glanced at the colored substances and raised her eyebrow at Tora.

“Hmm, yeah. It’s colored icing for you to decorate your tree,” he told her sheepishly. 

She dipped a finger in one of the bowls and smeared green icing on his chest, giggling.

“This is fun!” she said, scooping blue icing and smearing his balls. “Now you have blue balls!”

“This was a stupid idea,” he grumbled, feeling ridiculous.

“Oh no, this is the perfect gift. It actually goes really well with what I plan to give you,” she told him as she rummaged through her purse. “Aha! Found it!

Tora frowned as he looked at the lipstick tube in her hand.

“Ya know Poppy, I was ok with you puttin’ nail polish on me, but I have to draw the line at lipstick.”

“Silly, it’s for me, not for you!”

Poppy applied a heavy dose of lipstick and once she was satisfied with the results, she slowly took off her coat and let it drop on the floor, her eyes never leaving his. She smiled as she saw his eyes widened. Underneath her coat, she was wearing a skimpy sheer red babydoll. She knelt in front of him, taking his growing cock in her hand.

“See, I’m the perfect ornament. So let’s decorate this tree!” she said, licking him from base to top, spreading icing along his length. 

Tora groaned as she took him in her mouth, mixing lipstick and icing.

“Merry Fuckin’ Christmas to us, Bobby!”


End file.
